


Masks Off

by HybridRebellion



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Carnaval, F/M, Identity Reveal, Miraculous Fluff Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridRebellion/pseuds/HybridRebellion
Summary: Day 9 of Miraculous fluff month: It's YouWhat you've been looking for may have been right in front of you all along, sometimes it takes a new mask to see through another.





	Masks Off

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this for Miraculous Fluff Month for day 9 "It's You."  
> This is a reworking of something I wrote in 2013 that I knew I'd have to bring back with an ML twist.  
> This one's for you J

When Chloe had first suggested a Carnaval celebration, Marinette had balked on principle. A chance to let the arrogant blonde dress up in all the finery “daddykins” could buy and woo _her_ sweet Adrien? No-No thanks!

But then Alya had pointed out in an exaggerated whisper that with mask, maybe she’d be able to get more than a few stuttering words in with her favorite model. 

“Come on girl! You could even make your own dress!” Alya had continued.  
“What’s going on here dudes?” Nino cut in, draping himself between the two girls. “Marinette doesn’t want to go to the dance next month.” Alya accused, crossing her arms. Marinette turned bright red, covering her face with her hands. “Alyaaaa…” She moaned, hoping that her best friend wouldn’t mention anything about her crush to her crush’s best friend. _Even though I’m pretty sure Alya told Nino after the Zoo Incident…_ She thought to herself as an aside. “What’s the big deal?” Nino asked. “Everyone’s going, even Adrien-and his old man never lets him do anything.” He nodded enthusiastically, “Come on Mari, you have to go.” 

 

“You’re going Marinette.” Alya declared, practically leaping through the trapdoor. “EYYYYAAAH!” Marinette screeched, rolling across the room. “ALYA!” The brunette smirked. “That’s my name sweetheart.”  
“Ugh. You’re impossible!”  
“So I’ve been told.” 

Alya turned back to Marinette’s work table, covered in fabric swatches and crumpled up sketches. “You are going!” She exclaimed in delight. The designers gaze shifted downwards. “I was going to. But it turns out Mrs. Chamuck scheduled me to watch Manon that night and I completely spaced. I’m so sorry Alya.” Her shoulders slumped. “I was really looking forward to spending time with you and Nino and… Adrien. Oooohh!” She moaned, throwing herself back in her chair. “It’s okay girl!” Alya hugged her around her shoulders. “I promise we’ll take lots of pictures and video chat when the little angel goes to bed.” She gave a sad smile, “Maybe next year, right Marinette?” 

 

“Maybe next year, right Nino?” Adrien huffed, not able to make eye contact. Nino stared at his best friend in disbelief. “Your old man did that one purpose didn’t he!” He all but shouted, jamming his fists into his pockets. The blond sighed. “Honestly, with my dad. I would be surprised at all.” From his hiding place, Adrien could feel Plagg nuzzling against him in as much of a display of comfort the Kwami would admit to. “Wouldn’t be surprised at what?” The two boys looked up as Alya and Marinette settled into their seats, wearing matching quizzical looks. Nino swiveled in his seat to face the girls. “Guess who's pops scheduled a last minute photo shoot during the dance? Hint: It’s Adrien’s.” The DJ’s face contorted like he was chewing lemons, a common expression when the senior Agreste was involved. Alya’s face puckered similarly. “It’s okay kid. Marinette can’t make it either.” She gestured with her thumb at the now blushing girl, “Babysittting.” She answered immediately at Adrien’s raised eyebrow. “The little girl I did the photoshoot with in the park a few months back?” Adrien asked, “Manon, right?” Marinette let loose a series of squeaks while nodding. “She’s cute.” Adrien replied with a smile, “That was probably the most fun I’ve ever had on set.”  
“I-ah.. I’m glad…” Marinette smiled, “Though she can be a bit of a ‘little angel’” She added, air quoting the title. “She must like you better.” 

 

“Okay Marinette, you can do this, you can do this.” Marinette paced back and forth across her room. Tikki floated by her side. “What's the big deal Marinette? Mrs.Chamuk canceled tonight! You can go to the dance!” Her chosen chewed at her lower lip. “I know Tikki! But I only have the one dress and it’s not exactly what I intended on making.” She glanced at the black and silver gown on her mannequin. “It looks alot like…” “Chat Noir?” Tikki flew into Marinette’s face. “Is that why you’re afraid of going? Your costume looks like Chat Noir?” The kwami giggled helplessly at the sicken look that graced the designers face. “It’s a beautiful dress that you put plenty of time and effort into. There’s no reason not to wear it.” The ancient god snuggled into the girl. “What’s really bothering you?” She asked softly. Marinette broke, just like she always did when Tikki saw through the lies she told herself. “I’m. I’m not sure.” She sighed. “It’s not really the dress. It’s some of my best work and I really look good in it. It just feels like something big is going to happen, something I can’t stop or change.” 

“Like an Akuma?”

“No, more like Gas.” 

The Kwami fell from the air. 

“Gas?” She asked in a dull, disbelieving tone. “Yeah,” Marinette called over her shoulder, shimmying into her dress. “Something that’s really uncomfortable, but it’s a big relief when it’s over and you feel all the better for it?” Marinette undid the ties of her pigtails, brushing out the slight curls and pulling her hair into a bun. “Humans.” Tikki said flatly. “Only humans would say something like that.” Tying her mask in place, Marinette grinned, “But, you love me anyway.” 

 

“No way.” Adrien whispered in reverence, unable to take his eyes off the message from Nathalie. He blinked, rubbing his eyes and reading it again to make sure there wasn’t a mistake. 

_Photographer canceled due to family emergency. Photoshoot is next week with La Bella co. Enjoy your night off.  
-Nathalie_

“I don’t believe it…” Adrien whispered again. “I can go Plagg! I can go to my first real school dance!” His eyes lit up with such a fervor that his Kwami checked to make sure he wasn’t over heating. “You sure you’re okay kid? You’re acting kinda funny.” The god unceremoniously shoved a section of cheese into his mouth whole. “It’s just a dance after all.”  
“No Plagg! It’s not just any dance, not to me anyway.” With all the drama that came with his life, Adrien threw himself onto his bed with a dreamy sigh. “My father never lets me do anything. This is, well, Miraculous!” 

“Okay, fine kid. Whatever. What are you even going to wear?” Plagg asked, patting his stomach contently. Adrien laughed, “Men’s Formalwear Winter 2017, set seven.” 

 

Adrien all but leapt over the bannister when his transformation slid off. “Woah, woah, woah kid! What are you doing?” Plagg demanded, whirling from his ring. Adrien spun to his kawmi, eyes alight. “Nino’s down there! My friends!” He sighed dreamily, “It’s my first dance with real friends.” He slid his mask out of his pocket, securing it with leather ties. “Okay! What do you think?” He turned, facing his kwami. Plagg snicked. “You look like the tail end of a comet!” The tiny god laughed, shaking in the air. Adrien frowned. The mask was one of his favorites from a scraped celestial line. It was a shining gold, half covered in a glittering orange sun motif, the other half edged in dozens of tiny yellow rhinestone embellishments. “I’ll take it.” He said firmly, holding open his jacket for the kwami to hide in. 

Adrien took a deep breath and plunged in. 

Easily the first thing he noticed was a very large, very loud, yellow cloud of floating fabric and glittering gemstones that had the obnoxious shrill voice of Chloe. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY ADRIKINS ISN’T COMING?” She was shouting at a very peeved Nino. Nino, to his credit, didn’t shrink away from the blonde in the way Adrien had seen his other classmates do. 

As much as Adrien wanted to run up to Nino and Alya, he knew that he shouldn’t show up so soon and so publically after Chloe’s temper tantrum. So he ghosted around the edges of the dance until he spotted another lone figure.  
_Gods, she’s beautiful._ The thought passed through his mind before he could stop it. _But I thought Marinette couldn’t make it?_ He shook that thought away. Marinette was many things, but she was never a liar. It couldn’t be her. 

Her dress was the most eye catching-short of Chloe’s near pom pom- he had seen that night. It was a deep black that shown blue under certain lights. The bodice was strapless, embellished silver embroidery and accented with gemstones. At the waist the dress expanded, spreading into an almost victorian hoop in the skirt and finishing in a train adorned with the same shimmering silver stitching. 

She looked nervous, and was fidgeting with her mask. But suddenly she smiled, turning to face him. Immediately, her crimson lips formed a perfect “O”

 

Marinette paced back and forth, wringing her hands. “Ohh Tikki, this was a mistake.” She mumbled, gazing at the ballroom. The little red bug poked her head out from her specially sewn pocket. “Marinette!” She squeaked in indignation, “Adrien isn’t even here! You don’t have to get flustered.” Marinette rolled her eyes, adjusting her mask. “No, Tikki, it’s not that.” She sighed. “I’m just nervous that someone might recognize me as Ladybug with the mask on. I didn’t think of it until now.” She stared at her reflection, seeing more than just Marinette but not quite Ladybug either. Her mask was midnight black velvet brushed with tiny silver glitter flecks and covered in delicate silver lace around the edges. The eyes were alluringly angled with pale green gemstones framing them. Perched carefully at the edges were twin cat ears with pink satin linings. _Chat._

She smiled, thinking of her partner with his terrible puns and endless optimism. If anyone would recognize her, it would be him. 

“I think I’ll be okay Tikki.” 

She turned, and her jaw all but dropped. Chat was in front of her! Or, at least for a moment she thought it was him. He looked familiar, like her kitty, but also like her Adrien. He was worthy of jaw dropping either way. In a lovely break from the variations of black and grey suit jackets and waistcoats all her peers had chosen. (with the exception of Kim, who had briefly shown up in a tuxedo shirt and jeans sans mask before an _incredibly_ irate Alix sent him home to change.) The entire outfit was beautifully tailored to his measurements, a burgundy suit jacket and matching dress pants that seemed to almost shimmer under the lights. His waistcoat was black, with golden embroidery, and from what she could see of it, his button up was just a few shades lighter than his jacket. 

He smiled at her. The gesture somewhere between sweet and shy and a flirtatious smirk, before beginning to approach her.

 

"Dance with me." 

Maybe it was nerves, maybe it was the allure of the girl who looked not quite like Ladybug but not quite like Marinette, but the request came in a much more husky tone than he had meant. Still, Not Marinette smirked in that Ladybug way, accepting his hand. 

Something about it felt right, both heros decided at the same time. They walked hand in hand to the dance floor right as the music faded. Adrien laced his hand with his partners, placing the other on her waist. "I don't suppose you have any experience dancing do you?" He breathed into her ear, sending a shiver down Marinette's spine. "N-No…" She stuttered. Adrien smiled, "I didn't think so." He laughed, "Allow me to show you." 

The music began again, finding Marinette and Adrien in the center of the dance floor. Marinettes's dress shimmered, a soft night sky gliding across the floor as Adrien led her gracefully around the dance floor. In contrast, his suit was a burning ember. Soon all was still in the room, as those who attended the ball paused to watch the enchanting duo sweeping across the honey shine floors. They were windswept ashes circling a dying flame, the blazing sun and lonely moon trapped in an eternal dance, the unearthly beauty of creation and destruction. 

“You’re doing wonderfully, My Lady…” Adrien whispered into his partner's hair. He cringed. The nickname had slipped and yet it had felt so natural.  
Marinette startled, gazing up at him in shock. “It’s you.” She breathed as she was spun across the dance floor.  
Adrien watched with pride as she gracefully twirled, dress floating like gossamer winds. _My lady always did learn quickly._

He swiftly appeared by her side, gently lifting her into the air. Marinette embraced the lightness of his touch, pointing her toes and hold her arms to her side like a swan. The train of her dress hung behind her partner, making his suit stand out even more. They both were grinning from ear to ear. Adrien was so pleased that even without their suits, his lady, his Marinette, because there was no confusion now, still trusted him to hold her high. And Marinette knew, even if it was a sudden, and very unexpected reveal, this was her partner and best friend. She would trust him with her life. 

Adrien grinned broadly, stepping slowly in a circle. Something about this felt so incredibly right, that his heart felt like it could burst with joy. He found his lady. He let that joy wash over him. 

“My lady?” He whispered. “Do you remember Acrobat?” He named an akuma which had required some rather inventive footwork on their parts. “Of course I do Chat.” She giggled, “I trust you.” 

With the careful practice that could only come from years of fighting akumas in magic suits, the boy threw his airborne partner. A gasp rushed across the crowd as the girl spun once, twice, three times, before almost floating back to the ground. Her partner caught her gently, pulling her into a fierce embrace as the crowed cheered.

 _“Oh kitty. It’s you.”_ Marinette repeated, holding him tightly. She reached up, quickly sliding his half face mask up. Adrien blinked back. “I just.” She smiled, lovestruck, “I just wanted to be sure. It was almost too good to be true.” Marinette giggled when Adrien cocked his head to the side quizzically. “I love you, you stupid dork.” She mumbled. “Well aren’t we lucky.” He began, heart nearly bursting again, as his tilted her chin up. “Because I love you too Marinette.” Slowly, silently asking for permission, he kissed her. The kiss was soft and tender, unsure and somewhat awkward in that was that only a first kiss can be. But for them it was perfect. When they broke away it was to the sight of Chloe, storming her way towards them. Marinette gulp. “I think I’m going to keep this moment sacred.” She stage whispered to him, turning and running off. Adrien laughed, beginning to chase after her, racing across the ballroom. Once more people stopped and stared, watching the silvery dust flying across the room, laughing joyfully as a comet futility tried to keep pace with her. 

Chloe was furious. "Wait! Who are you? Stop!" She called out. Briefly, Marinette came to a stop, ball gown spinning around her lithe frame. "In your dreams!" She shouted, running off in mirth after her Chat. 

 

As was expected, the next day was filled with chattering about the Carnaval, all curious about the identity of the dancing duo. Adrien and Nino walked down the halls, the blond smirking at the voices around him.

 _"I heard it was Ladybug and Chat Noir. Yeah. And I’m an Akuma’s uncle."_

 

The boys spotted their friends waiting in the courtyard and veered over to meet them. "Adrien! Did you hear about what happened at the dance?" Alya called in question. Adrien shook his head as he sat down, "I've heard buzzing in the halls but that’s about it.” "Aww… I really wish you had seen it." His friend responded sadly. "Yeah dude. It was pretty awesome." Nino agreed, clapping a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Well, what happened?" Adrien asked, turning to his friends. Rose sighed, "There was this couple, the girl had this beautiful black gown that glowed like moonlight.Her partner was wearing a red suit with a that looked like an inferno when the light hit it. They were hypnotic on the dance floor.” “Yeah! At one point the guy just chucked her in the air. It was like she could fly.” Alix chimed it. “It was-” “Miraculous” Marinette finished, flashing a sly smirk to her partner. Adrien chuckled, "I guess I should be sorry I missed it then!" He regretted jokingly, catching the eye of his partner. "Right, Mari?" He asked. His Lady grinned, blue eyes sparkling. “Speak for yourself, Alya showed me the video.”

**Author's Note:**

> *spoiler warning*  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I actually started writing this about a week before the latest (8/24/17) was released and I couldn't be happier that some form of my fantasy is coming true!


End file.
